Scar Face
by InfinitiveEvil101
Summary: The brief history of Tekken's Dark Night Stalker. OneShot. R and R if intrested...


Scar Face

Japan is the last place you'd catch a person like me at. Not only was I an African-American but a very wealthy one at that. Most of the Native Japanese people looked at my family with envy and greed, which might have ultimately caused the demise of everything I knew and loved.

I remember back when the Mishima Empire had turned to a different side, and people started to put fear and distrust into its tyrannical rule. My family never worried about them at all for they were too busy basking in their riches to even feel terror of Heihachi. Me, I was always scared of him. The look in his eyes, the constancy of being mentioned on the news about a brand new topic, the rumors I'd hear at his school…something didn't set right with me.

In my family was my mother Sheena, my father Mark, and my obnoxious little sister Eva. My name…I do not wish to tell. I am not embarrassed by it, it's just that my only true name is what my parents called me and so only they have such a privilege to speak it. The fatal flaw within this so-called happy life is my family's lack of self-discipline. Just when I was 8 years old did my way of living change.

On a Saturday, a day that was supposed to be like every other before it…I saw the expression on my father's face. He was petrified for the first time, his knees shook like a newborn calf.

"Daddy…what's wrong?" I asked.

"…Sheena…go get your mother right away…" he whispered to me.

Quickly I went to retrieve my mother, still wanting to know what was going on and still just as scared as he was. When I went into my parents' room I didn't find her studying at her desk or watching TV with my sister…I found blood. Everywhere. Mom lay motionless on her bed, cut up in every corner of her body. I wanted to scream, to cry out to my father…but he'd beat me to the punch. Then came the voice of my little sister. No not her…she's only 4...

"Dad! What's going on?" I shouted.

"DADDY!" shrieked Eva.

"Never mind that now! Come on, we have to leave!"

I couldn't take it. Just like that my life and my sister's were being gambled for some reason that my own father wouldn't tell me about. As I raced down the stairs Dad and Eva were already at the door, leaving me behind. What on earth was going on, I kept thinking. When I tried to catch up men started pouring in-I instantly recognized them as the Tekken Force. The fear I'd had since I was a baby was becoming a reality, and the truth behind it lied in the letter. I turned around and tried to find it, but it wasn't where Dad put it. A Falcon came from behind me and grabbed my neck in fury. I cried out to my father but he was gone.

Why he left me to die I'll never know.

So frightened was I that I tried pointlessly to save myself. He had a knife in his hand, and I'd feared the worst possible punishment for something I didn't do. I closed my eyes and I could feel the blade, cutting into my face on the bridge of my nose…again he did so. I yelled so loudly you could hear it across the world.

"The punishment of your father's sins," said the Falcon, "is your death."

At that moment I did not care about anything. Not my father, sister, or even the dead carcass of my mom just upstairs. He betrayed the family, betrayed his own wife and son for some selfish gain! My eyes remained closed I didn't cry nor did I make any more sounds. I was too upset. The blade was about to make contact with my throat when I heard glass break. The man who had me let me go and drop onto the floor. I hit it with a thud, still with my eyes closed. What I heard was only of the Tekken Force being assaulted and driven away, the others sounds were feint and scarce. This went on for quite a while, and then there was a full retreat. All was calm.

"Little boy, you alright?" someone asked me.

Slowly I opened one eye and saw a woman in…a ninja outfit! I'd only heard about these stalkers of the night, never did I think that they were real…and much less still in Japan! It was hard to believe, but I'd been saved by ninjas that day.

"Come on, I think it would be best if we take you out of here."

I got up, holding my face for the pain was so intense, and struggled to look at her.

"I…have no where to go…my mom's dead and my father…"

Another ninja came up to me, this time it was a guy. "We know kid, but that doesn't mean we can't do anything about it. We've been watching you for some time now and it seems that you've got what it takes to be one of us. What do you think?"

"Me…a ninja? I don't know what makes you think I have what it takes?"

"Your courage in such a situation and the hate you have for that cursed Zaibatsu is all we needed to see. What's your name?"

I said nothing. My name was not even my saviors' business.

"…Very well…we shall have to call you something then. How about…Raven?"

Raven, I thought, "Why that?"

"Your dark inner self showed when the Falcon attacked you, not to mention your hair is as dark and glossy as the bird's feathers."

I sighed deeply. This was a good opportunity for me and would allow me to delve deeper into the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Okay…I join you guys. But first, my mom…"

"Of course, kid…I mean…Raven."

Thus did I begin my new life training with the Ninjas, learning their way of life and helping better the world. It took many years, but I was finally able to run with the big dogs and get deadly assignments. My most challenging and important one however is The Mishima Zaibatsu, which with my own two hands I will take down and make amends for whatever sins my father committed.

Note: Yes, One Shots are most unsatisfying. I hope this will be of some interest anyway since there aren't that many fics about the guy. R and R if you wish.


End file.
